Disbelief
by Twi-Smile
Summary: Temari must wed for political reasons; cue her knight in grass stained clothing.  A ShikaTem story that started as a drabble but got out of hand.


A/N This takes place after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

No copyright infringement intended. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure sister?" Gaara asked, reaching for a pen. He adjusted the blank scroll before letting the stroke of his pen change his sister's life forever.<em>

"_Quite sure, this is what I want." Her voice was strong, clear and determined. He admired her resolve as he set his hand to motion on the scroll._

* * *

><p>Shikamaru made an effort to remove his hands from his pockets and straighten up in the chair. He wasn't sure when he got in the habit of sitting with his hands still engulfed in his pockets, slouching down deeper in the chair to accommodate his ultimate comfort. At some point it was too much bother to remove them since when he stood again he would just stuff them back in. It was the same excuse he gave his mother in regards to making his bed, but much like Tsunade she didn't accept his sorry excuse.<p>

"Now that you're at attention, I have serious matters of state to discuss with you young man." Tsunade raised the scroll on her desk, "A hawk brought this less than an hour ago."

Since when did foreign missives require his immediate presence? So immediate that a jonin had sought him out on a rooftop enjoying his lunch break, foregoing food for some much needed cloud watching. Shikamaru snapped to attention. Tsunade's next words didn't surprise him.

"The missive is from Suna." She let the words linger in air to gauge the young man's reaction before proceeding. "The Kazekage believes the alliance between Suna and Konoha needs to be strengthened to make a statement in all the lands. The post-war peace will last but so long before one or another land will attempt to gain dominance. As you know we lost many good ninja in the war. Suna's overture of alliance is not one Konoha can disregard."

"How do they propose to strengthen the alliance." Shikamaru wondered how much he would hate the answer. Support was always welcomed from a friend like Suna yet Lady Tsunade's air was cautious.

"Gaara wishes his sister to wed into a distinguished clan of Konoha. His sister's presence here will clarify the level of support the Sand will provide to the Leaf. Any attack or aggression towards the Leaf will guarantee all out war from the Kazekage." Tsunade steepled her hands, falling into silence to pin Shikamaru in her gaze.

The Hokage belabored the point, Shikamaru assumed to make the bitter pill easier to swallow. Temari married and living in Konoha. The idea of Temari married was bad enough. He knew it would happen eventually but he used to muse beneath the clouds that it would happen in Suna where she would live out her life with her unseen mate and raise their children well away from him. Temari living here as some nobleman's wife was unbearable. He saw no other way, he would have take more missions to escape the village he had helped rebuild. He would have to give up teaching at the Academy as well. His thoughts flashed barely creating a pause as he asked with indolent belligerence, "What does this have to do with me? The Naras, though an old and honorable family we are in no way nobility."

Lady Tsunade smiled inside at Shikamaru's belligerence. Had he not served her these past several years she would have missed the slight at best, change in the speed of his words that indicated his anger. The boy's temper was lazy too. "The Kazekage stipulates that his sister marry a superior shinobi. He thinks her skill and temperament needs to be matched to a ninja she can respect."

His huff was barely audible as he eliminated himself on that score, since when did Temari respect his skill? She had a habit of pointing out every time she had aided him in battle, which turned out be quite often during the war. Her long range attacks were the perfect complement to his closer to midrange shadow talents. They fought well together but she never hesitated to let him know she was stronger. Only about half the time did he remind her that he had actually kicked her butt in the chunin exams. The other half of the time she accused him of being too lazy to defend himself. He didn't disagree, it was bothersome to argue and far too entertaining to watch her fume when he didn't give her the verbal sparring match she desperately wanted.

He took only a moment to come his conclusion, "She can't marry Neji."

"Why not? The Hyūgas are a noble clan, the Byakugan alone makes Neji notable as a ninja. His skill and dedication make him a very respectable ninja." Tsunade returned, although she had never considered Neji.

"Neji is not of the main family and carries the mark of his servitude on his forehead. That will not do for Suna's principal family and it will not do for the Leaf to potentially give away such a powerful kekkei genkai. Besides he has no personality."

"I have summoned you because you know Temari well, undoubtedly better than anyone else in Konoha and you are acquainted with your shinobi peers. Instead of telling who she can't marry, put that brain to use telling me who the Leaf can entrust with making the Kazekage's sister happy...".

Who could make Temari happy? Shikamaru thought about all the times he had seen Temari smile. She, naturally, had her obligatory smile, the one she used for carrying out official duties where pleasantries were required. It wasn't a happy smile. It seemed odd to him that she would bother when Gaara the nation's leader, never bothered with being less than scary and downright creepy.

Temari genuinely smiled at him though. It was more of a smirk when she once again confirmed her superiority to him. Her smirk contained real joy whenever she planted a foot on his chest when she managed to creep up on him undetected while he gazed at the clouds. Occasionally she guffawed, it was rare but whenever she caught him out like that he used the shadow possession jutsu to make her jiggle her boobs. Juvenile and perverted but it made them both laugh. She had a bawdy sense of humor, she explained it was a side effect of having Kankuro for a brother. It was not known to many. Conversely, Temari was one of the few people that knew it was hard for him to hold onto the shadow possession when he laughed. It was never an issue in a fight, there was little humor to be had but from her he never feared the information falling into enemy hands. They shared many jokes between them, away from prying eyes. Neither was known for mirth and they sought to keep it that way, their exchanges made her happy, he knew this. How she was with other men he couldn't know but he did make her happy with his general weakness and laziness.

"Who can we entrust to having her and holding her..." Tsunade rattled on.

To have her. To have Temari. The images flashed through his mind of what it would be to finally have Temari, to possess her. To hold her body in the most intimate embrace. A thousand images flashed through his mind. Temari when he first glimpsed her in the Chunin exams, Temari when he conceded defeat in the arena during their match, Temari coming to his aid. They had grown and matured together during their many encounters over the years as allied ninja on missions or 'working' late into the evenings playing Shogi under the guise preparing for the Chunin exams. She was brash, arrogant and heart numbingly beautiful. She was everything he didn't want in a wife.

Tsunade silenced herself to study the young ninja, his head hanging low and elbows resting on his thighs for he must always be at rest. She doubted he noticed the way his fingertips touched forming a loose square.

Shikamaru lifted his gaze, "It can only be me."

"What makes you think you are qualified?" Lady Tsunade questioned.

"I know her best. This cannot have been her decision. If she must marry it should be to one she is familiar with, this will make it easier on her. We are well acquainted and even served in the same division in the war."

"My clan is a good strong clan, my father a noted strategist, and our jutsu is a good solid jutsu which cannot be stolen. Our children will not face that danger," his mind already trying to avoid images of what his and Temari's children would look like.

"Her strength exceeds my own but she respects me as a shinobi. She has requested me on more than one mission. It is guaranteed Temari's personality will dominate my own which will never cause offense to her brothers. I am the only choice." Shikamaru resumed his slouch. "Troublesome woman, for sure, but my meals will be cooked and my laundry will be done. I ask for little more in a marriage."

"Certainly,I will take your recommendation of yourself into account as I make the final decision. You do know there are other ninja out there who may prove worthy of Temari's hand." Tsunade rolled up the scroll and began pushing her chair back to signal the end of the meeting.

His affected nonchalance disappeared as he sprang from the chair planting his fists on her desk. "You misunderstand me Tsunade-sama, there is no other man I will allow to marry Temari."

Tsunade rose in a dignified manner meeting the shinobi's eye, "Is that your final word Nara Shikamaru?"

Unflinchingly he met his hokage's eye, "Unless you wish Temari to be a bride and a widow on the same day, it is my final word. She will be the wife of no other."

"Fine, now that that's settled," Lady Tsunade settled back into her chair to begin quickly scribbling on a scroll. "The Kazekage, his brother and sister will be here at the end of the week for the official engagement. You will need to prepare your parents." Lady Tsunade rolled the scroll and passed it to a stupefied Shikamaru, "Give this to your parents along with my congratulations." She smiled at him before opening a drawer to deftly remove a bottle of sake and two bowls. "Shall we toast?"

Shikamaru didn't reach forward for the bowl as the sinking feeling overtook him that he had been bamboozled. Lady Tsunade shrugged and tossed his bowl back too.

* * *

><p>The official engagement came and went. The marriage celebration in the Leaf was a festive affair which much like the engagement left no time for the couple to be alone. Shikamaru feared his wedding night more than any virgin. He didn't know what Temari felt at having her hand given to him in a lifelong bind.<p>

They walked silently to the smaller house that was to be theirs on the Nara compound under the watchful eye of his mother. His father too was present but his mother's eye was the watchful one. His father pleaded to go inside to allow the young couple some privacy. His mother ignored Shikaku watching her son for some flaw of etiquette she could nag him about later. The light was too dim in the early evening for her to find much to fault but his posture.

"Straighten up!, was the last thing he heard before turning to his bride to pick her up to carry her into the house. Temari's look cut him dead. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to allow her to enter first. He stood on the threshold actually afraid of following Temari into the house. He stood there until Temari grabbed his wrist and snatched him inside.

"Nice, very nice." Were the first unchaperoned words she said to him since they became engaged . To him it was ironic, as ninja they had gone on missions together spending many days with each other camped here or there entrusted to carry out the task at hand disregarding natural urges. He and Temari never had a moment of sexual tension. Sure he was attracted her, Temari was beautiful but he never let himself go there. Even when they shared raunchy jokes, he didn't let himself go there. She was out of his league until he declared he would marry her. Now Temari naked was all he could think of.

Temari dressed, was standing in front of him now. He struggled to explain, "My mother put her soul into decorating this place for us."

"I wasn't talking about the furniture. You clean up well Nara." She approached him with that look. A slight smirk and her predatory, cat-like approach made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

He took an involuntary step back, "Look, Tem I'm sorry you were coerced into marriage. I thought it would be easier on you if it was me."

"Coerced?" Temari laughed. "Coerced? Do you think I could be forced into marriage? Gaara can be...well Gaara, but he wouldn't do that to me." With a little gust of wind Shikamaru found himself against the wall. "Now you on the other hand, a little word to my brother and here you are in my clutches," She gripped the fabric of his formal robe pressing her lips to his. Her hands snaked up from his chest to entwine in his hair breaking her kiss to say, "forever."

He sputtered, "What!"

She laughed at him again, "For a genius, you're awfully slow."

"You coerced me? Lady Tsunade..."

"Lady Tsunade received a missive from my brother that strongly recommended a marriage between me and Nara Shikamaru, the brilliant shinobi who defeated Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki, single-handedly and proved to be a brilliant strategist throughout the war.

Shikamaru sputtered again, "Lady Tsunade asked me..." The other shoe finally dropped. Tsunade let him talk himself into the only available path. His bride still had him pinned to the wall, "Temari, you chose me." Awe filled him as emotion choked his voice, this beautiful kunoichi had chosen him for a lifetime. His hands which had been slack at his sides circled her waist.

"Don't make a big deal of it Crybaby, I chose you a long time ago. Why else do you think we were paired from the first time I made an official visit, why we fought in the same division in the war? You're mine." She kissed him again pressing him into the wall, deepening the kiss moving her tongue urgently against his.

It took Shikamaru a moment to adjust from being an unwanted political husband, to easily played pawn to this..." He couldn't begin to characterize 'this' but it felt good. Temari's hands were all over him removing his robes at blinding speed.

"Wait!" He captured her in his shadow giving himself a chance to catch up. His mind was fast, his emotions were not. "Troublesome woman, you could have asked."

"Come now, does a lady ask? Besides Lady Tsunade asked for me and you finally used that brain of yours to figure out what everyone else has known all along. You love me Nara and I want to show you how much I love you as soon as you release me." His possession jutsu dropped as his new bride grabbed his hand dragging him off to the bedroom.

Temari eagerly and efficiently finished disrobing Shikamaru, her hands savoring each stretch of uncovered flesh. She traced the sinews of wiry muscle in his arms, massaged the width of his shoulders then pressed her face into the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear, "Don't be a lazy bum. You should touch me too. Haven't you ever imagined me naked?"

It occurred to him he was the definitive scared virgin on his wedding night. "Yeah, but I always thought the sight would end in my death. Wait, you imagined me naked?" He let her propel him backwards onto the bed.

Temari, not waiting for his assistance stripped down to her underwear to straddle him on the bed. "I've imagined you naked everyday since you turned sixteen, before that I managed to maintain some control."

When he thought she had been forced into this marriage he had been prepared to wait, allowing her time to accept him as her husband before beginning a courtship and eventually consummating the marriage. He had the courtship planned but had not dared to plan the seduction.

As the coerced party he was naked on the bed with Temari's heat pressed against his naked arousal. The lady leaned forward, her perfect upturned breasts coming closer his face. "Nara I've been waiting for a long time to see you excited." She rubbed her heat against him and giggled out loud at his groan. If you like that wait to see what I have in store for you."

A thought seized Shikamaru making him immediately seize Temari, "Have you done this before?"

A halted Temari answered, "We are never going to get anywhere if you use your jutsu every few seconds. I swear, I'm supposed to be scared and you're supposed to be eager."

"You know I like to take my time and this is like...its like..." He dropped off unable to explain but released her from the shadow possession again.

"Analytical overload?" She completed for him. She leaned forward placing an affectionate kiss on his nose before rolling off of him to cuddle at his side. "I've waited this long, I guess a few more hours won't kill me. And the answer is no, I've never done this before. I told you I've been waiting for you a long time, what was I? 16 when I made my decision You were every bit of 13. Pervy, right? I had no choice but to wait."

"But, you seem to know what you're doing?" Shikamaru dared to turn to his side to face his bride.

"Are you enthused enough to actually be jealous? Like any good shinobi, I prepared for the mission. I consulted experts to develop a technique. In this instance instead of a sensei I had the women in the pleasure houses to tutor me. You, I believe will not be disappointed with my education." Temari slipped her fingers into the hair at his nape bringing it forward to smell delicately. "Sunshine and grass." She sighed with contentment letting his hair fall but keeping her hand on his neck. I like your hair down." His hair been left loose and brushed unmercifully until it shone for the ceremony.

Shikamaru hesitantly touched her loose hair. It had been bound in an elaborate headpiece that she had discarded easily. He had never touched her hair before. It was thick like his own, and vibrantly healthy and strong like its owner. He was still simply in awe. Temari was in bed with him. She was his wife for life. Nara Temari. She was now of his clan.

"How did you come to choose me? Why me? You think I'm a lazy bum." Shikamara dared to let his hand leave her hair to trace the contour of her waist to her hip. He loved the contrast of her curves, the warmth of her skin and way she instinctively moved closer to him. He let his hand come to rest on her waist drawing his wife even closer.

"Lazy but much like everything else about you I love that too." She traced the outline of his ear. "You're undeniably brilliant, kind, loyal and brave, besides if you weren't so lazy and disinterested in practically everything, there's no way you would have come this bed untouched. Any other 18 year old would have turned his natural curiosity about girls into action, but not my Shika. It would have been troublesome." She kissed his shoulder then nipped it playfully. "The ladies of Konoha would not have waited much longer, I feared before they began husband shopping and you would have been easy pickings since it's common knowledge what your wifely requirement are. She drawled in imitation of him, 'Not too pretty and not too plain'. Shiho might have actually gotten the nerve up to show some interest Nice girl, but I would not have hesitated to smack her back into place. She knows the score." Temari laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"She knows the score?" He parroted.

"Shika, girls talk, even kunoichi talk about their hopes and dreams and boys. Mostly our hopes and dreams of boys."

"You told people how you felt about me but never told me. Why?"

"Sakura, Ino, TenTen or even Hinata could have laughed at me but none of them could reject me. Their laughter couldn't hurt my feelings. Kankuro's jibes and Gaara's confusion didn't really bother me. If I told you how I felt, and you said, "Oi troublesome woman, leave me alone to get back to my...clouds.' I would have been crushed. I would have kicked your butt too, but it would have killed me, so I punked out and had my little brother demand it for me the good of both our nations. Elaborate huh?"

He laughed, flattered that she had warned the girls away, for he knew she wasn't one for idle chit chat if she bothered to speak she would have purpose. "Excellent plan, Nara," his possessive compliment felt good to his lips before Shikamaru dared to kiss his wife leaning over her letting his weight press into her as his kiss deepened. He trailed his hand up her side before boldly cupping her breast. A part of him was still amazed he was touching Temari's boobs after all of these years, that part wanted to brag to Choji right now. It wasn't his shadow this time it was him caressing her.

Temari wasn't one to let him dominate, gyrating her hips against him before, wrapping her arms around his shoulders wanting him closer before rolling on top of him. "Our clan is known for its planning, is it not?" When she gained position decisively on top, she exclaimed, "Shikamaru I'm so glad to finally be home with you. I missed you so much after the war, missed being with you everyday, fighting by your side, knowing that every moment that you were okay, despite the danger. Every moment I knew that if you were in trouble I could come to you to save you or die by your side fighting for your life. I actually missed the war. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Uzumaki finally talked Sasuke into defeating the other Uchiha but in some ways I missed the war. Back in Suna I couldn't adjust, didn't want to adjust to not seeing you everyday, waiting for the Chunin exams and scant diplomatic missions to bring me here. And I absolutely couldn't wait for you to make a move."

"Temari, you know I love you, right?" Shikamaru circled her exposed navel marvelling at the sheer perfection that was her body.

"I do now; its the first time you've told me." She giggled lifting his hand to kiss knuckles before settling his hand decidedly on her flat abdomen. "Let's put the next generation of Konoha's finest here."

"But you said you knew, you said everyone knew I loved you." He pressed his palm against Temari, his mind bursting with images of Temari swollen with their child. This time his mind didn't shy away from images of what their children would look like. He no longer had to avoid dreaming of children that could be both lively and brilliant. They would be best shinobi the Leaf ever had.

"I didn't know, not really, I hoped. Say it again." She insisted.

"I love you Temari. When I was a little boy and didn't know such things I told my father I wanted my own cloud to lie on, hold and sleep with at night. He laughed at me and told me the clouds were too far away and when they land upon the ground they couldn't be held, that I was better off enjoying them from afar. For me you were unattainable like a cloud. I didn't dare even dream I would have my own cloud," He raised up to pull his wife back down on him. "Kumo"

"Kumo, indeed. Puffy, cold and wet but from you, it's high praise. I accept it." Temari sat up, grinding herself against Shikamaru.

"Have you analysed enough old man?" She leaned downwards toward him then paused. "You aren't teasing me this time? You don't need to press your fingers together in a square to concentrate?" Temari had seen him do this in more than one fight. Nara's genius was his most effective technique. "Do you accept that I love you and you love me?" He nodded. "No grabbing me with your shadow. I'm going to have sex with you understand. No screaming for your mommy. She might actually come, you know?

"Oi woman, stop your talking and get down here to take care of your husband." He used his shadow a final time to pull her into his embrace.


End file.
